


cry baby cry

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Predator/Prey, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, everything was already prenegotiated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: “Fuck it.” Stiles says under his breath, swinging his arms with all his strength so he can bash Derek’s skull in and make a run for it.Just as the wood was about to hit Derek’s head, the man reached up and stopped the bat before it impacted his head. Stiles froze in utter astonishment at the sight, and the feeling of fear began to creep its way up his body. Derek moved, no-moving implied it was normal, human even. Humans moved in a way that was almost clumsy yet fluid. But that’s not what Derek did, he shifted like a shadow going across the walls at night and leaned closer so their faces were a foot apart.“Come on, Stiles. You didn’t think that was actually gonna work.” Derek chuckles darkly.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	cry baby cry

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE FUCKING TAGS BEFORE READING THIS!! 
> 
> Everything was prenegotiated before any of this happen but the scene doesn’t start with that. If you are not comfortable with any of the tags PLEASE for the love of god do NOT read this and get angry in the comments.
> 
> I wrote this for myself, as a way to try out some new kink ideas and also to mess around with Dark Derek. So like please, look at the tags one more time and think to yourself, “Do I actually enjoy this stuff?”
> 
> If you do, go right ahead. If you don’t, I invite you to read my other works where it’s more light hearted and fluffy bc I’m a fluffy person.

Stiles notices the staring after he’s finished paying for the gas his Jeep so desperately needed. Everything was all fine and dandy right before he felt the sensation, Stiles had gone inside and bought a bag of Reese’s and some Red Vines. Because who didn’t love Red Vines? Weirdos that’s who. Glancing left to right, he slows down when the hairs on the back of his neck begin to raise and the inking sensation that he’s being watched starts to make his heart speed up. Glancing behind he sees him.

The man.

Now, Stiles has been stared at before. Given funny looks and disapproving stares, he’s the sheriff’s kid after all so he gets a few knowing looks a lot. Especially when he comes back from another semester from college and doesn’t have a girlfriend with him. Or a boyfriend. But this, this wasn’t like what he’s used to. This was borderline  _ creepvile _ and Stiles clutched his keys closer to his chest where he had a can of pepper spray.

Swallowing, Stiles looks away and tries to keep walking to his Jeep. The faster he gets there the faster he can get the hell out of here, and far far away from Creeper Guy. He slams the door to his Jeep so fast Stiles winces at the sound it makes before looking back at where he saw the man.

He’s still there. Staring directly at Stiles and it has him shaking.

The man was tall, dark spikey hair, green eyes and a face that had angels weep. He was handsome, so fucking handsome. The perfect man that Stiles would have jerked off to dreams about said man fucking him, but right now he was completely terrified of this guy. Stiles glanced around to make sure the guy just wasn’t staring at anyone else in the parking lot-and nope, no one else was there. Just the two of them.

When he looked back, a sigh of relief escaped his chest when the stranger got into his car and drove off.

“Oh thank god,” Stiles leaned back into his seat, the grip he had on the steering wheel loosening up when he realized he wasn’t about to end up on a Buzzfeed Unsolved episode. “Nothing to worry about, just some weirdo staring at me. Totally normal. He’s gone now, so I’m totally fine. You’re not living a live action horror movie, Stiles. Just some weirdo staring at you, probably because I look like a child. Curse my ever youthful face.”

Taking another deep breath, Stiles sighs and wipes at his forehead before staring up the Jeep. Glancing around just to double check the creeper was gone, Stiles leaned back and changed the gear shift so he could get back on the road.

He had approximately forty minutes until he got home, Stiles could make it. First he had to just get past the miles and miles of woods, and then he’d be safe at home and he can ignore this entire situation.

Home where he’ll probably find his dad still at work since Stiles had planned to surprise him. And since he was home alone that meant Stiles could enjoy a little ‘Stiles time’. Since going away to college meant having a roommate and that severely cut into his jerking off session. Along with homework, grades and test, well let’s just say Stiles Jr. was weeping for some action recently.

So he pulls out of the gas station and drives.

  
  
  


_________

  
  
  


“Damnit, seriously! No, no, not right now. Baby, please.” Stiles yells as his Jeep begins to break down. “Come on, Roscoe, you can’t do this to me. We’re supposed to be partners for life, baby do die on me like this!”

Cursing up a storm, Stiles turns the wheel so he can at least park his Jeep on the side of the road. He slams his hand on the Jeep’s steering wheel and curses whatever higher being is out there for giving him these problems.

“Couldn't you have broken down like ten minutes away from my house so I could have just walked! Now I have to see if someone is willing to come pick me up in the middle of nowhere, at-“ his eyes glance at the clock, “Fucking 11 at night. God, my dad is going to kill me for this. I don’t know how I’m going to scrape up the money for repairs again.”

Picking up his phone, he tries unlocking it and then pressing the power button three times but the screen stays black. Sighing explosively, Stiles tosses his phone back onto the passenger seat.

“Great. And my phone’s dead, this is what I get for paying for Spotify premium. Now I’m gonna get killed out here by a pack of coyotes.” He touches the window and hisses under his breath, “Oh just my luck, it’s also freezing cold outside as well. Hm, yeah. This is it, Stiles, this is how we die. It was a good run.”

Letting his forehead fall against the steering wheel, Stiles makes a quiet, “ _ Ow _ .” Before letting himself sulk in silence for a while.

It’s while he’s sulking and contemplating which parts the coyotes are going to eat first and how exactly he is going to crawl away from them without his legs. It’s then that he hears the rumbling of a car coming down the road. Oh sweet mother of Mary and Joseph. Salvation has come! He glances at the rear view window and sees the car come to a stop behind him.

He could kiss the person in this car. Make sweet sweet love to this person, worship them and marry them because this person was going to save his pale, bubbly ass. 

Opening his car door and jumping out, Stiles flinches at how bright the lights are on the hood of the car. Squinting a little as he sees the tall figure approaching him.

“Car trouble?” The man’s voice rumbles along with the car.

“Yeah. Don’t know what happened, since my Jeep usually doesn’t break down like this a lot.” Lie. “Anyways, if you’ve got a phone do you think I could borrow it to call a tow truck. My phone’s as good as dead. Ah, uh-I’m Stiles by the wa-“

“Derek.” The man grins back at him, finally coming into view.

_ Oh _

_ Oh god _

It’s him. It’s the  _ guy _ . The fucking guy from the gas station. The creeper mccreeperson dude who wouldn’t stop staring at Stiles like he wanted to lick the skin off his bones. And fuck, maybe Stiles shouldn’t have binged watched all those horror movies with Scott because not his mind is flooded with images of torture scenes. Fuck, might as well play along and hope this is just some normal dude and not a serial killer.

Glancing down at Derek’s lips, Stiles swallows when he realizes the man spoke to him while he was having his inner monologue.

“Sorry, what?”

Derek chuckles like he finds Stiles’s question amusing, “I said, I’m actually a car mechanic in town where I’m from. If you want I can check it out and see what’s the problem. Free of charge.”

Licking his lips, Stiles nods his head, “That would be great, dude. I’m not exactly the best person around cars. Usually my solution is to bring it to the garage or slap some duct tape on it and hope that it works.”

“Probably best if you leave it to the professionals. Duct tape can only go a long way when it comes to a car.” Derek walks forward and jerks his head at Stiles’s Jeep, “Pop the hood open and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yeah sure, man. Sounds good. And uh, thanks for helping me out. I was expecting to have to sit out here in my car all night and defend my skinny bones from coyotes.” Stiles laughs, watching the air leave his mouth in clouds of mist. Shaking himself, Stiles opens the drivers side door and hits the button to open the hood. Glancing in the back of his seat, Stiles’s eyes glance over at the baseball bat he’s got kept in the back for protection. 

Looking back to make sure Derek’s busy with the hood, Stiles pulls the bat up to the front seat and leaves it there as he steps out.

“Wolves.”

“Sorry, what?” He turns his attention back to Derek who’s got his head bent over and looking inside. The man was only wearing a tight wife beater tank top, and some black skinny jeans. It was a wonder how this man wasn’t freezing his ass off already, but maybe he just ran hotter than normal.

“Wolves probably would have gotten you.” Derek looks up, and gives Stiles a smile with all teeth. “Full moons out tonight, who knows what kind of animals are running around in these woods.”

“Uh, right. You must not be from around Beacon Hills, or California. We don’t really get any wolves around here, or at all.” Stiles scratches at the back of his head and glances at the woods like something was out there.

“Actually, I used to live here. A long time ago.”

“Oh?” Stiles raises an eyebrow, “So you moved back then or are you just visiting?”

“Moving.” Derek messes with something, eyes turned away from Stiles. “I came back a few weeks ago, but I drive between towns to help out at garages. Making a little extra cash on the side.”

“That’s cool. Could always go for some extra cash, especially in this economy.” He grins at his horrible joke. Derek only grunts in response.

Stiles isn’t a person who usually lies. Well ok, that  _ was _ a lie. Because Stiles is a lying liar who lies, and his pants are on fire all the time because of that. But the truth of the matter was that Derek was hot. Watching the man’s muscles bulge and flexed while the man worked on his Jeep, it was like having a coming to Jesus experience. And Stiles had never been more excited to get home so he could jerk off to fantasies about Derek Creeperson.

Even though that’s not the man’s real name. At least he  _ hopes _ that isn’t the man’s name, because that would have been awkward. Also not to mention a bitch to grow up with.

Stiles watches as Derek works while his brain thinks thought after thought. Only to land on the fact Derek moves back a few weeks ago. That meant Derek must have been aware of the weird animal attacks going on, at least that’s what people thought was going on. However, Stiles had a different opinion about what was happening, everything seemed too clinical in a way. Like each person was selected for a reason but he couldn’t exactly figure out what. Not with the way his dad kept hiding the cases from him, because he knew Stiles liked to snoop.

Tapping his chin, Stiles did think it was a little odd that he hadn’t noticed Derek in town before. A guy like him, he was sure to pull up some gossip from the local soccer moms looking for a quick fuck that wasn’t their husbands.

Derek was just so...handsome. Incredibly so. So it maybe was hard to believe that Stiles hadn’t spotted this man around town, or seen him at the garage.

Weird.

“Ok, I think I figured out the problem with your Jeep. Looks like you’ve got some stuff loose, and a few things in pieces. But I’ve got my gear in the trunk, if you want me to grab it and fix it up. Shouldn’t take longer than an hour though.” Derek leans back and stares at Stiles waiting for him to answer.

Stiles glances back at where the Camaro is sitting with its lights on, probably eating through gas like there’s no tomorrow.

“Sure. We can go with that. Also, do you think I could borrow your phone real quick? I was supposed to arrive home an hour back and my dad will be missing me by now.” 

A flat out lie, because his dad isn’t expecting him at all since Stiles coming home was supposed to be a surprise. And now he was regretting that decision entirely.

Derek gives him another bone chilling smile that has Stiles’s brain screaming,  **_Run bitch!! Run!_ ** But he stands his ground as Derek walks past him back to his car.

Watching the man’s receding form, Stiles walks around quickly to check at the hood of his car.

“What the  _ fuck _ .” He covers his mouth quickly, hoping Derek didn’t hear him. Inside the hood of his Jeep it’s a fucking mess, bolts have been pulled out and something was leaking.

This wasn’t right. Stiles knew something was entirely wrong about this entire situation, because he had been to the car garage not more than three days ago. And they told him everything was in top shape. He would know too because it cost a shit ton to pay off the entire visit.

So this, this was just his revelation that he was in fact in a horror movie.

“I am not going to become the fucking nerdy virgin that dies at the beginning. I am the final girl.” He growls, and then corrects himself. “Guy. Final guy. Because I have a dick.”

Peering out over the hood, Stiles quickly moves to grab his baseball bat when he sees Derek starting to walk back towards him.

“Stiles?” Derek chuckles, “What are you doing with that? Did you hear something?”

“Drop the fucking act, jackass. I know you aren’t actually trying to help me. I checked under the hood, and everything’s a mess to the point that my Jeep can’t even work.” Stiles holds the bat up higher, “Back the fuck up before I start swinging this at your skull.”

Derek laughs like Stiles just made the funniest joke to him, “I should have guessed you would have seen right through me. After all, you’re pretty smart, and a smart mate is a good one.”

What? Mate? What the fuck was this guy talking about?

“Listen, dude, I don’t want to hurt you but I will if you don’t do as I say.” 

“What makes you think I’m going to hurt you? We’re just friends here, Stiles.” Derek’s smile grows even wider before and Stiles wonders if the man’s teeth have always been this sharp.

“If that’s the case, then what’s in your other hand?” Stiles holds the bat tighter until his knuckles go white.

Derek sighs, shaking his head like the question upsetted him. When he lifts up his hand it’s to reveal a roll of black duct tape that looks like it was freshly bought.

“Fuck it.” Stiles says under his breath, swinging his arms with all his strength so he can bash Derek’s skull in and make a run for it.

Just as the wood was about to hit Derek’s head, the man reached up and stopped the bat before it impacted his head. Stiles froze in utter astonishment at the sight, and the feeling of fear began to creep its way up his body. Derek moved, no-moving implied it was normal, human even. Humans moved in a way that was almost clumsy yet fluid. But that’s not what Derek did, he  _ shifted _ like a shadow going across the walls at night and leaned closer so their faces were a foot apart.

“Come on, Stiles. You didn’t think that was  _ actually _ gonna work.” Derek chuckles darkly.

“Fuck. You.” Stiles reaches down and grabs his keys out of his front pocket. Pulling the pepper spray up, Stiles is quick to aim it at Derek’s face and release the entire cans contents at his face.

Derek pulls back, yanking the bat out of Stiles’s hand in the process, he snarls and brings a hand up to his face.

Booking it, Stiles sprints into the woods hoping he can lose Derek while he’s in there. If he’s lucky maybe he’ll come across some campers or run into town on accident. If he’s even luckier, he’ll get the chance to climb up a tree and hide up there like Katniss did in the Hunger Games. He sprints and pumps his arms as fast as he can, almost pissing himself when he hears a roar echo through the woods from where he left Derek and his bat.

Stiles holds back the clawing urge to cry and scream, he has to stay as quiet as possible. If he’s loud and starts crying he might be found, and he’s sure if he starts crying he’ll have a panic attack. And pass out which will be even worse.

Coming across a densely wooded area, Stiles spins around a tree and hides behind the thick trunk of one that’s got some bushes settled around it. Putting a hand over his mouth, Stiles tries to breath as quietly as possible while he catches his breath. It’s so quiet in the woods that Stiles is terrified the sound of his breathing is echoing through the trees. The sound of boots thumping against the ground causes Stiles to go paralyzed.

“You can’t run forever, Stiles!” Derek snarls as he rushes past Stiles’s hiding spot.

Keeping a hand over his mouth, Stiles listens to Derek’s footsteps as they get quieter and quieter as he runs off deeper into the woods.

He waits and it feels like an entire year has passed by before his heart beat slows down a little. Taking a deep breath, Stiles gathers himself up and glances back from where he ran from.

Could he make it? That was the question that gnawed at him at that moment. Was he fast enough? Strong enough to overpower Derek if the man grabbed him and tried to kill him. It was the questions that had the  _ ‘what if’s’ _ in them that had Stiles pausing where he was.

Something snapped behind him, and Stiles covered his mouth when he heard Derek walking back.

“ _ Stiles _ .” The man crooned in the kind of way you speak to a dog when you want it to come closer. “Stiles, you don’t actually think you can hide from me all night do you? I’m going to find you, and when I do…”

The silence has stolen the breath out of Stiles’s lungs as he waits.

“I’m going to  **_fuck you!_ ** ” The man roars and Stiles scrambles and starts running back to the cars. Throwing caution to the wind when he hears Derek right on his heels.

“ **_Stiles!_ ** ”

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ .” Stiles chants as if it’ll help him escape.

Somehow with the dumbest of luck, Stiles makes it to Derek’s Camaro and slams the door shut before the man can get there. Locking the doors, Stiles pants and shuffles around trying to find the keys to the car and grits his teeth when he can’t find them. A knock on the windshield startled him, and when he turns he finds Derek grinning down at him with his hand holding up the keys.

“Looking for these?” He cocks his head to the side looking like something that stepped out of a Stephen King movie.

“Fuck you!” Stiles yells at Derek, holding his hand up and flipping the guy the bird. 

“You can’t hide in there forever, Stiles.” Derek comes around the front of the car, one hand dragging across the metal. For a moment Stiles only thinks he’s got some weird nail job done, until he gets a closer look and realizes Derek doesn’t have nails on.

Those are  _ claws _ .

_ ‘What the fuck.’ _ Stiles thinks to himself,  _ ‘What the actual fuck is  _ wrong _ with man!’ _

Derek jumps around the car to the drivers side and  _ roars _ at Stiles, causing him to scream and flinch back. The other man laughs at his misery and Stiles glares in embarrassment.

“Come on out, there’s no need to hide. I promise I’ll be gentle...well at first, but once you’re nice and open for me I can’t promise after that.” Derek leans into the window and bares his teeth-no his fangs! At Stiles. How the fuck does this guy have fangs?! He didn’t before, when he smiles at Stiles like the fucking creep he is.

“No way. I’m parking my ass right here, where you can’t get in. I can wait all night if I have to.” Stiles yells at the window, glancing around the car to see if he could find anything useful.

Derek chuckles, “You’re so cute when you think this is going to protect you, baby.”

The man grabs the door handle and gives it a hard tank, but it doesn’t budge. Just as Stiles is about to laugh at Derek’s stupidity the metal groans and then snaps off like it’s a toy car. He watches in pure horror as Derek tosses the door of the car to the side like it was nothing.

“ _ No _ .” Stiles breathes, the realization of what had happened finally dawning on him.

“ **Yes** .” Derek rumbles, grabbing Stiles by the hips and dragging him out with a rough yank.

Screaming and punching at Derek as hard as he can, Sriles squirms and tries to escape the man’s bruising grip. Derek jerks him and then slams Stiles’s body up against the side of the car before pressing up against Stiles, the man makes a noise between a purr and a growl.

“Perfect. Right where I want you.” Derek runs his crotch against Stiles’s, and the younger man feels a son crawling up his throat when Derek runs his hands up under Stiles’s shirt.

“Please, don’t do this.” Stiles trembles, his hands pinned against the car.

Derek shushes him softly, lifting Stiles’s chin up so they are staring back at one another. Stiles almost screams when he sees Derek’s eyes, instead of the cold greenish color he remembered seeing the man’s eyes are red. Glowing like hot coals in an open fire as he stares back at Stiles.

“What  _ are _ you?”

“I’m a werewolf. I’m you’re Alpha.” Derek strokes a hand down the side of Stiles’s face in a lover's caress. “But we can talk about that later after I’ve finished with you.”

“Don’t-don’t do this. You  _ don’t _ really want to do this, Derek.” Stiles pushed himself against the cold metal of the car like he can get away from Derek when he leans closer.

Tilting his head to the side, Derek kissed the side of Stiles’s jaw before his lips attached themselves to his throat and began sucking a bruise against the soft skin. The tiniest of whimpers escapes Stiles’s mouth as Derek digs his teeth into his skin.

“St-Stop. Derek  _ please _ .” 

The monster chuckles and pulls away, “I don’t think I will. You’re  _ mine _ , Stiles. After all, did you really think this whole meeting was a coincidence.”

“What?”

Shaking his head, a soft chuckle escapes Derek’s lips as he goes back to nosing up along Stiles’s throat.

“I’ve been watching you, wanting you for so long, Stiles. I had your schedule written down and everything, so I knew every time you came to visit your dad you would go down this road because it was quicker. I just had to be patient with you.” He bites and worries the skin between his teeth. “When you stopped at the gas station, I just couldn’t help myself with getting a quick look but you saw me. Such a smart mate for realizing you were being watched.”

“You’ve been  _ stalking _ me.” A hand cups his face when he speaks.

Derek hums and presses his lips to Stiles’s stiff ones before pulling away, “I’ll tell you what, baby. It’s the full moon and my blood is pumping through my veins for some action, so I’ll give you a chance.”

“You’re letting me go?” It sounds too unreal to believe.

“Depends. I’ll give you a five minute head start, and if you can run through the woods before I get to you. Then you’re free to go.” The werewolf leans forward, eyes glowing like harsh headlights in the night. “But if I catch you, then I’m going to knot that sweet ass of yours. So you better run fast little red.”

Derek laughs at the last part and then pulls away, he leans back against the Camaro and crosses his arms. When Stiles just stands there frozen the man tilts his head and says.

“If you keep standing there you’re going to run out of time.”

Not needing another push, Stiles begins to sprint into the woods hoping he can put as much distance as he can between himself and the psychopath. It was almost like he couldn’t breathe anymore, his whole chest was caving in on itself, and he was struggling to concentrate on taking one breath at a time. Coming to a sharp decision, Stiles slowed down and came to a stop.

He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. Realistically, if Derek was an actual werewolf then that means Stiles was fucked either way because werewolf meant superhuman speed.

“Fuck my life. Why is it  _ I _ always get the worst end of the stick.” Scrubbing at his face, Stiles glanced around before moving again. He just had to find a point where there was a trail that could lead him out of the woods.

Trying to be a little more quieter as he runs through the woods, Stiles keeps glancing over his shoulder as he runs. Stiles thanks his best friend Scott for forcing him to try out for lacrosse in high school, which then led to Stiles joining the track team his last two years of high school.

Sprinting and jumping over logs that had fallen on the ground or things that stuck out. It was a miracle that he hadn’t tripped over anything yet and Stiles kept trying to pump his arms and legs faster. 

Something howls and Stiles feels his muscles lock up as he freezes in place, his head swivels around and he tries to spot anything moving around him. But it’s like there’s nothing else alive in the woods, so he breathes once more more and he runs. An animalistic noise rips itself out of the silence of the woods and he sees red eyes chasing after him. 

Derek is on him in less than a minute.

The two of them go tumbling to the ground and Derek holds Stiles pressed against his body, a hand coming around to cradle his head from anything that might slammed against it. When they come to a stop, Derek is on top of Stiles grunting and breathing heavily against his neck. The soft hairs on the back of his neck grow moist from the hot breath coming out of Derek’s mouth. When Derek moves off Stiles doesn’t wait another second to wait to see what this man does, swinging around Stiles slams the blunt of his fist against Derek’s nose.

The sickening crack of broken bone almost sounds like a gun going off in the forest.

Not waiting, Stiles gets up on his hands and knees to start scrambling away. Once he’s on his feet again he sprints off and tries to find a tree he can hide behind.

Laughter follows behind him as Derek slowly gets up off the ground. 

“Oh, darling, I do enjoy how  _ feisty _ you’re being.” The man groans as he stands. “It means you’re going to have me on my toes after we’ve mates, and I do love a mate that isn’t boring.”

Stiles panics, ducks around some bushes and hides.

A silence lays over him, and Stiles covers his mouth again to muffle the whimper that wants to escape.

All too soon the silence is broken by a whistling tune that seems to come from everywhere. The sound of it is so familiar that Stiles can taste it on his tongue. Something wet slithers down his face and it takes a moment for Stiles to realize it’s his own tears.

“A-hunting we will go, a-hunting we will go,” Derek sings crudely, the irony of the song not lost on Stiles as he hears the crunch of boots. “We’ll  _ catch _ a fox and put him in a box, and  _ never _ let him go.”

The silence screams so loudly in Stiles’s ears as the singing comes to an end.

A clawed hand comes down to grab him out of his hiding place, “ **_Gotcha!_ ** ”

Kicking and screaming, Stiles gets a few hits at Derek’s stomach until the man is flipping him around and straddling Stiles’s hips. Derek grabs Stiles’s wrists and pins them over his head with one hand while the other unbuckles his belt.

“Beautiful. So strong, you lasted longer than I thought you would have, guess you really shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” He breathes, tying Stiles’s wrist up with his belt and making it tight enough that Stiles can’t get out of it. 

Derek’s hand strokes down the side of Stiles’s face, gripping his chin tight and forcing him to stay still as the werewolf leans down to kiss him.

“You know, we’ve met before.” He starts tearing off Stiles's shirt, ripping it open like it’s paper thin.

“What? Before you started  _ stalking _ me.” Stiles spits out, working his brain hard to figure out a way to escape. He can’t let it end here, he  _ won’t _ .

He hears a chuckle, and Derek continues with amusement in his voice, “No, baby, we met long before that. You were about seven, and I was ten. You proposed to me with this little plastic ring you won me from the arcade in downtown Beacon Hills. You promised yourself to me, and I made sure to keep that promise. I was so happy to have found my mate then.”

“Of course, we couldn’t do anything then. So I had to wait until you were ready. I still kept the ring, though I’m not wearing it at the moment. After we’ve mates I’ll make sure to get us real rings for us to wear. Do you prefer matching or separate ones? Nevermind, we’ll discuss that later when we have the time.”

Leaning down, Derek runs his tongue over Stiles’s nipples until they’re pointed and wet. He brings a hand up to tweak and pinch at the hard nub until Stiles is pushing his hips up and holding back a groan that wants to escape. The werewolf pulls back and starts to undo Stiles’s belt.

“So what, you were always an obsessive creep since I was a kid. Good to know.” Stiles squirms when Derek tosses his belt off and yanks his pants down next.

“Not obsessive, just observant.” A thumb runs along the outline of Stiles’s cock and the younger man squeaks at the gentle touch. “I’ve been so faithful to you Stiles, but you didn’t even think twice before giving yourself away to some whore.”

The way Derek’s words grind into a growl have Stiles shaking with fear. Like a fox that’s been cornered by a pack of hunting hounds and is about to meet its final demise.

“It’s ok, I knew you would have forgotten about your proposal. Humans  _ always _ forget the little things. The important things. But I didn’t. I knew you were mine from the beginning, I just had to wait.”

A warm hand runs up his torso and Derek leans back up to suck against Stiles’s collarbone. Using one hand to keep him pinned and the other to grip and mark Stiles’s skin with hand size bruises. Gasping, Stiles squirms, trying to both pull away and push against Derek’s body.

“God you don’t know how much I wanted to tear that little bitch in half when she touched you, and that boy too. I want to fucking kill those whores for touching you.” Derek presses teeth against his skin as he says those sickly sweet words.

“No,  _ no-please _ . No, don’t hurt them.” Stiles begs, knowing exactly who Derek was talking about.

“Why shouldn’t I? They took away your innocence, took what was mine. I should  _ kill _ them out of pure anger.” His eyes bleed red and fangs grow sharper as he spits those words out.

“No,  _ don’t-don’t _ . They’re my  _ friends _ , Derek. If you kill them you’ll kill me.” Stiles pleads this time, hoping he can direct Derek’s bloodlust elsewhere.

“You want them to  _ live _ , after what they did to you? You-you fucking  **_whore_ ** ! Did our marriage mean nothing to you! You’re  _ my _ mate.  **_Mine_ ** !” He roars, slamming a first against the ground, shaking a whimper out of Stiles. Derek grunts and snarls, lips pulling back to reveal rows of sharp white teeth that glint in the moonlight. The man’s entire body vibrates with rage and it causes Stiles to shrink away from him. A hand shoots out quickly and grabs Stiles’s throat, squeezing so hard at first Stiles begins to choke as his vision goes spotty. 

Everything becomes a tunnel and all he can see are those terrifying red eyes staring back down at him. He wants to scream when his dick twitches with interest and he feels the faintest of precum slipping out of his slit.

“Fine. If you want to be with them so badly, you can fucking join them and die!” Derek pulls off of Stiles, planning to leave him there to die in the woods.

Freaking out, Stiles doesn’t understand why the next words come out of his mouth but it’s like a jackknife reaction he can’t stop.

“No-no.  _ Derek _ , please,  _ don’t _ leave me. I’ll be good, Derek. I promise I’ll be a good husband, you can do  _ anything _ you want to me.” He cries, arching his back off the cold forest ground as he watches Derek walk away. 

The man freezes, his chest heaving from rage as he thinks of his decision. 

“ _ Please _ .” Stiles cries, “I’ll be good, I promise, Derek. I-I’m your mate, right? You don’t want your mate dead,  _ right _ ?”

He watches as Derek’s resolve comes crashing down and the man is rushing back to him again, burying his face against Stiles’s throat and groaning.

“I’m sorry, I’m  _ sorry _ . You know I would  _ never _ leave you to die, you’re so important to me.” Derek leans up to cover Stiles’s face with kisses and wipe the tears away. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I know you’re a good husband, I’ll make sure of it. I just have to-I have to-“

Words seem to lose their meaning to Derek as he snarls and tears off Stiles’s pants and underwear in one go. Shaking from the cold of the night air, Stiles sobs as Derek flips him over on his stomach and pushes his legs until his ass is in the air. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Stiles. This should have been your first time but we can forgive and forget, you’ve chosen to be mine and I am more than happy with that decision.” Derek takes his hands down Stiles’s sides like hot brands. “God, you’re so gorgeous. Fuck.”

Stiles makes an inhuman noise when Derek runs his tongue over his asshole, he pulls away from the touch but Derek just pulls him backwards onto his tongue. Derek laps and slurps against Stiles’s asshole, the man underneath him making incoherent noises and moans as he writhes against that devilish tongue. One hand moves down to tug at Stiles’s balls, giving them a squeeze before moving to rub a dry finger over his asshole.

“Derek,  _ wait-wait _ . Lube. You need some lube, please.” There was no way he was going to take Derek’s dick dry, no matter how badly the psychopath wanted it. Stiles had his limits.

Pulling away, Stiles could hear Derek lick his lips as he set him back down onto the ground. The sound of movement going on behind him had Stiles lifting his head to watch as Derek stripped himself of his shirt and pants. The werewolf grinned down at him and held up a packet of lube before getting back down on his knees.

“Always prepared to take my husband apart.” He kissed up Stiles’s spin and then pressed his teeth to the meat of Stiles’s shoulder blade. “I told you I was a good husband, and what do you say?”

“Thank you.” Stiles stuttered, ducking his head when Derek shook his and made a noise of disappointment.

“Not good enough, Stiles. I want you to prove you’re going to be good for me, I can’t have a slut for a husband.” Derek sat back on his knees, his cock standing up proudly between his legs and Stiles couldn’t help the blush that curdled its way over his cheeks.

Getting up on his elbows, Stiles pressed his ass back against Derek’s cock and started to grind against the hard on. He moaned softly at the heat of the man’s body, and whined when those hands on his hips gave a hard squeeze.

“Derek, please, I want-I want to be your mate. Please make me your mate, your husband. I want to be yours,  _ all yours _ .” He gasped as the head of Derek’s cock pressed up against his asshole. Precum smears across his hole and Stiles is a little shocked at how much there is coming out of Derek’s dick.

“ **_More_ ** .” Derek sounds breathless right about now, his hips jerking forward every once in a while like he’s holding back the urge to outright fuck Stiles.

Swallowing, Stiles nods his head and presses back harder, working his hips so the length of Derek’s dick is rubbing all over him.

“I’ll be a good husband, Derek. An even better mate. I-I’m strong and smart, just like you said I was, I won’t let you get bored.” Stiles moans in answer to Derek’s snarl, “I’ll take  _ whatever _ you give me, Derek. M-mate. Please.”

The werewolf makes a bone curling noise over him, a hand pushed into the middle of his back so Stiles was planted up against the ground. The small packet of lube was torn open and poured over Stiles’s asshole, a rough finger was pressed inside of him not longer after that. 

Derek fucks Stiles with a single finger, one that does not have claws on it and Stiles is very thankful for that. He curls his knuckle until Stiles is sobbing and presses against that spot that has Stiles’s vision going white before pushing another finger in. Two turns into three and then slowly into four, and by then Derek has one hand gripping the base of Stiles’s cock to prevent him from coming.

“ _ Derek _ ! Derek, Derek-I can’t. I need your dick inside of me now. Please, I want it so  _ badly _ .” Stiles sobs against the ground, gritting his teeth when Derek presses against his prostate.

“I knew it was only a matter of time until you were begging for my cock, baby.” Derek grunts and slips his fingers out of Stiles. The slick sound of lube being rubbed on to the man’s cock has Stiles shivering, and he mewls as the head of Derek’s dick finally presses inside of him. “There you go, so fucking wet for my dick, baby. I knew you just needed a strong hand to guide you, god you’re so fucking-tight. Like a damn virgin.”

“Yes, yes-fuck. Derek, you dick.” Stiles drools, the fight inside of him has burned down to a ember of flames. The most he can think about is how desperate he is for the Alpha’s cock, it feels amazing sliding inside of him. Thick and hot, filling Stiles up in places he didn’t even know existed.

Derek pulls back slowly before starting to fuck back in, he goes slow for a few minutes before pumping his hips with a harsh enough snap that jolts Stiles forward a little. Hands grip at his hips to keep him pinned in place, nails digging hard enough to leave marks and Stiles’s jaw falls open as he openly moans and begs for more. Desperate. Needy little words that have the werewolf fucking him harder and faster like a damn animal.

“Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . You’re doing so good, Stiles. Gonna take my knot next, aren’t you, babe.” Derek snarls between groans.

“Kn-knot?” Knot? Like what-what dogs do!?  _ No _ , no, no, Stiles couldn’t-he wasn’t made for something like that.

As if he was able to hear Stiles’s inner turmoil, Derek snapped his teeth and pressed his lips to the back of Stiles’s neck.

“You can take it, Stiles. I know you can. You know why?” Stiles shakes his head, and Derek fucks his hips hard enough to have Stiles gasping for air. “Because you’re my beautiful mate, and my mate takes whatever I give them and thanks me afterwards. You’re going to be a good boy and take my knot like you’re supposed to.”

“Y-Yes, Derek.” Stiles grips the cold dirt between his fingers, whimpering when he feels the base of Derek’s cock start to grow. 

He whimpered at the first signs of the knot pressing against his rim. There was no way Derek would be able to fit that fucker inside of his ass. It wasn’t possible! His wasn’t some kinky fanfiction Stiles was reading late at night where guys could easily have a fist shoved up their ass. But the more he tried to fight it the harder Derek pushed.

“Don’t tense up so much, you’re only going to make it hurt more.” Derek’s thrust got more wilder as he fucked his knot into Stiles’s tight rim.

Shaking his head, Stiles panted out a quiet, “I can’t. Derek, it's too big, I can’t.”

“You can, and you will. Now quit whining and fucking  _ take _ it.” The last words were spit out through gritted teeth as Derek shoved his hips harshly and the knot popped inside of Stiles’s ass.

A silent scream escaped Stiles’s lips at the aching burn of the knot inside of his ass. He was pressed flush against Derek’s body, to the point that every time the man jerked his hips or moved his balls slapped against Stiles’s ass. It felt like there was a huge fist inside his ass and the rest was just splitting him open in two.

“Sucks that we couldn’t do this before the full moon.” Derek starts up with the harsh rolls of his hips again, pulling whimper after whimper out of Stiles’s drooling mouth. “My knot would have been easier for you to take. But you just had to play hard to get. Guess you’ll learn your lesson for next time.”

Stiles couldn’t even process the thought of having Derek’s knot inside of him again, he was sure that after this his asshole was going to be ruined forever.

“Derek,  _ please _ .” Stiles sobbed for relief, his dick felt like it was going to explode any minute now as the knot presses up against his prostate.

“I dreamt of this night so many times, but the reality of it is too much to handle. God, I knew you were going to be a sight when I had you on my knot. Fucking beautiful.” The werewolf purred, rubbing hands all over Stiles’s body before one gripped his cock.

A clawed finger toyed with the slit of Stiles’s cock and he almost screamed at the sensation. Terrified? Yes. But so, so arousing having the feeling of something that could cut through metal with ease touching his cock in a gentle manner. The knot pushed and swelled even more inside of him before finally it was all too much. A broken noise escaped Stiles’s lips as he came, the sensation of Derek’s knot pressing up against his prostate had bolts of pleasure running down Stiles’s spine. He made a mess on the forest floor and Derek’s hand kept jerking his cock, milking him until he was empty.

Stiles crumbled to the ground, his body limp as Derek kept fucking him on his knot. His silence was broken when teeth pierced into the skin on his neck and Stiles screamed from the mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt a wetness in his ass as Derek came, and came. It was like a fucking damn had opened up, and he felt the twitching of Derek’s balls against his ass as the man came inside of him. 

When Derek unhooked his teeth from Stiles’s neck, he lapped at the warm blood and mouthed at the bite like he couldn’t help himself.

“I’ve marked you, you’re  **_mine_ ** now. Everyone is going to see this, and they’re going to know you belong to  _ me _ . You can  _ never _ run from me again, Stiles.” Derek sneered.

Stiles felt himself nod along with those words, his mind numb from anything but pleasure and pain.

A hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back, scarlet eyes boring holes into Stiles’s face as Derek rumbles through his fangs, “What do you say after your husband knotted your  _ needy _ little ass?”

“Thank-thank you, Derek for fucking my-my needy ass.” Stiles isn’t even sure if he spoke the words or slurred through them. He must have said the right thing because Derek let’s him go and kisses his lips once more.

“See. I told you you could take it. You’re a perfect little mate, and I know you’re going to make an even better husband.” Derek strokes his hands down Stiles’s sides again and grips the bruises on his skin once more.

And a small part of him was giddy with the feeling of being owned, being mated to this monster above him.

He groaned and shut his eyes, just wanting to let the darkness take over as he passed out finally.

  
  
  


________

  
  
  


“Ugnnnh, what time is it?” 

Stiles rolled over in the bed, hissing at the sharp pain in his ass as he moved. A warm arm wrapped around his body and the hand gripped his his, suddenly the pain was slowly going away and Stiles felt himself breath a little easier.

“It’s the afternoon already.” Derek answered, nosing at Stiles’s throat. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I had my insides  _ bruised _ from your stupid dick.” Stiles grumbles in answer, frowning when Derek laughed softly.

“I told you to let me go easy on you, but you said you wanted it rough and real.”

Stiles opened his eyes finally to glare at his mate, “Yeah, well, next time to do the pain leeching thing on my ass while you fuck me because I swear the inside of my asshole is black and blue with bruises.”

Derek snorts, presses a kiss to Stiles’s forehead and tells him, “You’re being dramatic. I checked, and your ass is fine. There isn’t even a little bit of tearing. Now answer honestly; is there anything you need me to do? Water, food, comfort? Are you feeling any effects from the scene?”

“No, no, I’m fine. Maybe a little thirsty and hungry, but I promise I’m good.” Stiles ribs at his face and then rolls closer into Derek’s side. “Dude, that was fucking awesome by the way. I really thought you were a serial killer when you were staring at me at the gas station.”

“You told me you wanted it to be as realistic as possible, not my fault you almost pissed yourself.” Derek laughs when Stiles slaps his chest.

“Shut up. Anyways, how did you like it? Come on, big guy, tell what your favorite part was. Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

Derek makes an exasperated sigh but Stiles knows it’s fake, “I did enjoy chasing you, that’s was...that was really fun. I think I got a little too into the whole psycho lover facade though.”

Pressing a kiss to the side of Derek’s mouth, Stiles replies, “It was hot as hell though. I almost jerked off when I was hiding from you after you ripped the door off the Camaro.”

“Don't remind me. Next time, you’re paying for the repairs.” Derek grumbles.

“Next time,” Stiles pokes Derek’s chest and waits until the man is looking back at him, “I’ll be the one chasing you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags do tell me but other than that comment below and tell me what you thought about the fic!


End file.
